The Right Decision
by trishaj48
Summary: One more short story pulled from the depths of my imagination. CSI is owned by it’s writers and producers. Not by me, I just barrow it for your enjoyment.


Did you ever wonder about the road not taken? What could have happened? What's behind the door you did not take?

Well for some reason all that was on Gil's mind as he sat on the bench in the mall.

He hated shopping but today he had to fine a special gift and he had no idea what to get.

Gil was lost in thought when an older lady got his attention, "Cuse me sir," she said with a thick southern accent, "cin I sit here?" Gil moved over to one side.

"I'm waitin on my boy," she said, "He's huntin for a birthday gift for his papa." Gil smiled.

"Am I botherin ya?" she asked.

"No ma'am," Gil said.

"You were thinkin, I could tell that," the lady said. Once again Gil smiled.

"I was thinking about life," he said, "Life and decisions made."

The lady's ample bosom jiggled as she laughed, "Now that is some deep thinking."

"I need to get a gift and I am at a total loss," Gil said.

"Tell me," the lady said, "Tell it all, and might help you make up your mind."

Gil looked at her, he was not one to talk about his personal life but he some how felt comfortable with this lady.

"10 years ago I taught a class in San Francisco. In through the door walked the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, it was love at first sight."

The lady smiled, "Did you act on it?"

Gil smiled, "I almost didn't. You see she is much younger then I am and I just thought that there was no way she could ever care for me."

"So you did?" the lady said.

Gil blushed, "She did. The last day of class she marched up to me and said "GILBERT GRISSOM, I AM NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER AGAIN. YOU ARE GOING TO DINNER WITH ME."

This made the lady laugh again, "Spunky little lady." That word fit his Sara.

"That's my Sara," he said, smiling, "We went to dinner and then to a club and danced. The whole time I told myself that this is where it ends, I was not going to allow myself to fall for her, I was not going to let myself be hurt."

"I have a feelin it didn't end there," the lady said smiling at Gil.

"It almost did," Gil admitted, "I came close to just getting on with my life and leave that sweet lady right there."

"What made you change your mind?" the lady asked.

Gil laughed, "My flight got canceled." The lady looked at him.

"Sara had driven me to the airport, she had decided to wait till the plane took off. Well from out of no where a sever thunderstorm hit and the flight was canceled," Gil said.

"I would say it was HIM," the lady said, pointing upward, "God has a way of making us do the right thing."

Gil nodded, "I hope I am not boring you?"

"Not at all. Tell me more," she said, shifting the package she was holding from her lap to the floor.

"Well I told Sara that since she took me to dinner last night that tonight was on me," Gil said, "We dodged raindrops and went back to her car, then to grab a bite to eat. By time we were finished eating it had stopped raining so we decided to take a walk. I never realized good things smell after a rain."

"God just a washin things," the lady said smiling. Once again Gil nodded his head. "So did you kiss her?" the lady asked.

"Sara stopped in the middle of the path, looked me square in the eyes and said "ARE YOU GOING TO KISS ME OR DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING FIRST!" Gil said.

"That's when you kissed her?" the lady said.

"I guess what she said took me by surprise," Gil said, "My heart was saying DO IT but my body just could not move."

"Aw, so Miss Spunky did?" the lady said giggling.

Gil's face turned a deep red, "The most beautiful passionate kiss I have ever had."

"Why do I have a feelin it was not the last," the lady said.

"Just the first of many," Gil told her. "Sara gave up everything and came to Vegas with me. I managed to get her a job where I worked."

"She must be a special lady," Gil's bench companion said. "More then special," was Gil's reply. "The gift is for her?" was the obvious question.

"Six months later we moved in together and shortly after that we were married, tomorrow is our tenth anniversary," Gil said.

The lady was about to ask a question when from around the corner four little ones ran toward Gil screaming "DADDY." Gil gave them a loving but stern look as all four came to a halt.

The lady had seen three little ladies and one fine looking boy come to a screeching stop.

Two of the girls had flowing blond curls one had deep blue eyes and the others eyes were brown, the third girl had long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. There was no doubt the boy belonged to the man, they looked just alike.

"Where is Aunt Catherine?" Gil asked. "Um, I think we ran away from her," one of the girls said. "You think?" the father said. "No. I know," came the answer from the boy.

Around the corner Gil heard, "That is where you four got off too." Gil excused himself and he went to talk to Catherine.

"My name is Elizabeth Grissom, I am 9 years old," said the blond headed girl with the blue eyes. "This is my sister, Amy Leann (she pointed to the other blond) she is 8." "I am Tasha," said the dark haired girl, "I am 7 and Ryan is 5. He's the baby." Ryan ran behind Tasha's legs and peeked at the lady.

"How do you do," the lady said, "My name is Mrs. Roberts. Your papa and I have been talkin. He tells me he has to buy a present." "For Momma," Elizabeth said.

Gil returned, "I do hope you are not bothering the lady." Ryan ran from behind Tasha to his father.

"They are so precious," Mrs. Roberts said.

"She has the same name as Johnny," Amy said.

"I have a boy named John," the lady said, "he works in the crime lab, somthin to do with computers."

Gil smiled as the family resemblance just now hit him, "I know John."

"Momma," came a booming voice, "Mr. Grissom," John Roberts said.

Mrs. Roberts told her son how she had sat next to Gil and of the talk they were having.

"My parents are here for a few weeks," John said, "They live in Atlanta. I just seen Mrs. Grissom, she said she was looking for you and the children."

As they were leaving Mrs. Roberts seen a lady that had to be Sara, the dark haired little girl looked just like her.

"Momma," Tasha said running to her.

Gil stood and kissed her gently, "I have a confession to make. I have not been able found your gift."

By this time the children had gathered around their parents. Sara kissed Gil, "My love, you have already given me the best gift any woman could get. Your love and our children."

THE END


End file.
